Pétalo de Oro
by Andy.Athena
Summary: — ¡No me dejes! — Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos— Toma— Dijo poniéndole un hermoso ramo de lirios en la mano — Mi alma ha sido enterrada en la esencia de éstos lirios, cuando el último pétalo caiga habré muerto. Antes, estaré pensando en ti— Ella tomó el ramo, lo abrazó contra su pecho, y observó como su más grande razón de respirar desaparecía entre las tinieblas de la noche.


Pétalo de Oro.

Title: **Gold Petal. **  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: Andy. Athena  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 27/10/13  
Chapters: 1. Words:

…

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephienie Meyer, la trama me pertenece. **

_Summary: __— ¡No me dejes! No puedo… — Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos, la chica valiente se hacía pedazos. — Toma — Dijo poniéndole un hermoso ramo de lirios en la mano — Mi alma ha sido enterrada en la escencia de éstos lirios, cuando el último pétalo caiga… habré muerto. Antes… estaré pensando en ti— Ella tomó el ramo, lo abrazó contra su pecho… y observó como su más grande razón de respirar desaparecía entre las tinieblas de la noche. Para: KlaudiaLobithaCullen _

**Pétalo de Oro:**

Sus cuerpos desnudos junto al lago de cristal, esclavos del éxtasis. La luz de la luna era testigo de su acto, los árboles bañados por la oscuridad de la noche permanecían inmóviles entre un coro de jadeos. Siervos del placer, se acariciaban y besaban tanto como su cuerpo aguantase.

Jasper pasó sus manos por el frágil cuerpo de Alice, tocaba amorosamente cada rincón del producto celestial. Se sentía completo, pleno, una sensación de paz embargaba su espíritu, pasó la nariz por su vientre plano inhalando el exquisito aroma tanto como podía, cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de memorizar eternamente el olor a lirios que desprendía. Siguió subiendo su cara, llegó a su pecho, se detuvo y descansó un instante, se recargó completamente sobre su cuerpo esbozando una sonrisa.

Ella, complacida, serena, excitada… pasó los dedos por los rizos rubios que caían como una cortina de seda sobre el hermoso rostro de él, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Y así con la fatiga azotándolos cruelmente, se quedaron dormidos.

Abrazados en medio del bosque profundo, custodiados por la luna, los árboles y la niebla cuidaban cada una de sus respiraciones, no pasaron frío, tenían el calor de sus propios cuerpos.

…

No sentían el tiempo pasar, descansaban plácidamente con los ojos cerrados. Alice fue la primera en despertarse, al no sentir a Jasper pegado a ella, lo buscó desesperadamente con las manos, hasta que su palma fue a dar con la cálida piel de su hombro desnudo, sonrió por un momento mientras lo miraba dormir.

La paz se vio interrumpida por un sonido estruendoso que venía de las afueras del bosque, los ojos del muchacho de abrieron de golpe. La joven se encontró una vez más con el maravilloso tono azul turquesa de sus pupilas, su mirada podría ser perfecta, si no estuviese llena de preocupación.

— ¡Vámonos! — La voz del rubio estaba embarcada entre la locura y la desesperación

Se vistieron tan rápido como pudieron y empezaron a correr tomados de la mano, cada vez se internaban más en el bosque… cada vez les faltaba más aire, con cada minuto que pasaba sus piernas parecían perder más y más fuerza. Pronto Alice no pudo seguir, jadeaba de cansancio, y sabía que en cualquier momento sucumbiría ante el dolor. Cayó de rodillas en la tierra.

— ¡Alice! Vamos, tenemos que seguir. ¡Vamos, levántate! — Le gritó Jasper mientras la sacudía para que se levantase.

— No… no puedo. — Le contestó apunto de quebrarse.

Un sonido volvió a alarmarlos, pasos se escuchaban demasiado cerca, gritos llenos de rabia.

— ¡Están cerca! ¡Levántate! — Alice estaba demasiado débil para seguir, a penas logró responder con un gemido.

Jasper reunió toda la fuerza que existía dentro de su cuerpo, tomó a la chica en brazos y empezó a correr internándose aún más en el bosque. Después de unos minutos, empezó a sentir como el cansancio hacía de él su esclavo, sus piernas empezaban a fallarle, y las voces no habían disminuido.

_Por ella y su olor a_ _lirios _Pensó, no tenía nada más que lo obligase a seguir, no tenía otra cosa que lo mantuviese atado al mundo, al pueblo, al país. Su familia asesinada años atrás por los mismos hombres que lo perseguían ahora mismo, deseaban la sangre que corría por sus venas, completamente pura, limpia…. Azul. La sangre de su familia te otorgaba el don de la eterna sanación. Ellos tenían claro que Jasper lucharía hasta el último segundo mientras Alice estuviese a su lado.

Siguió corriendo mientras jadeaba de cansancio, el sudor bajaba por su frente entrándole en los ojos, su tobillo se atoró entre unas ramas, y cayó de bruces al suelo. Con Alice pegada a él, la protegió con su propio cuerpo.

— ¡Jazz! No te rindas. ¡Vamos! — Era turno de Alice devolverle la fuerza, sin embargo, con el alma hecha pedazos, admiró como el amor de su existencia jadeaba en el suelo sin poder mover un dedo.

— Por favor, si nos encuentran nos….

— ¿Matarán? — Una cruel y fría voz completó al a frase de la chica.

Ambos se abrazaron y acurrucaron en el suelo, cerraron fuerte los ojos, la cabeza de Jasper descansaba contra el cabello de Alice, sabía que esta sería la última vez que inhalaría su embriagante aroma, así que llenó sus fosas nasales con el elixir de la vida eterna.

Al esperar la muerte bastante tiempo inútilmente, hicieron intento por abrir los ojos, miraron cara a cara el viejo y demacrado rostro del hombre.

— Aro — Susurró el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Príncipe de la sangre envenenada— Repitió éste nombrando a Jasper por su nombre en el pueblo.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Aro mientras miraba a los jóvenes abrazados

—Llévenselo— Ordenó

— ¡NOO! — El desgarrador grito de Alice resonó en el corazón del bosque

Varios de los hombres de Aro tomaron al muchacho y lo arrastraron, él se retorcía y trataba de librarse de su agarre.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Me ofrezco en su lugar, por favor! — La muchacha seguía suplicando, trató de correr hasta donde él estaba, pero dos fuertes brazos la detuvieron.

— Vamos, tráiganla también — Al final terminó cediendo.

Los dos amantes caminaban escoltados por los soldados de Aro, una lágrima de cristal se deslizó por la fina mejilla de Alice, se obligó a tragarse el llanto recordando las palabras de su madre _Una dama es siempre más fuerte que un caballero_ No le permitían ver a Jasper, al llegar a un lugar del bosque que no conocía la forzaron a quedarse a lado de Alec, uno de los sirvientes de Aro.

El frágil corazón de hielo de la muchacha estaba cayendo al suelo pedazo a pedazo, su alma era pisoteada por la injusticia y su ser estaba siendo consumido por ardientes llamas.

Pasaron horas, ni ella ni Alec se movían. Ambos parados frente a un árbol sentían que estaban a punto de desmayarse, pero las ganas de ver a Jasper bien de Alice y la lealtad hacía Aro de Alec, los mantenían firmes.

La tarde empezaba a caer, la invisible puesta de Sol anunciaba su abstracta presencia en los cuerpos de todos los presentes, los cánticos de los pájaros se apagaban con cada segundo que pasaba, el viento empezaba a silbar haciendo nueva música que disfrutar.

— ¡Alice! — Escuchó por fin su voz, su dulce voz acarició sus tímpanos cual jarabe tan sanador como sus manos.

Sin embargo… al voltear, la escena que tenía enfrente la dejó aterrorizada, divisó a Jasper… cuerdas le ataban las muñecas y tobillos, tenía una cinta en la boca, la camisa hecha jirones y una venda en los ojos. Se acercó a él tanto como pudo, Alec… terminó por rendirse, cayó sin fuerzas a las rocas que yacían en el suelo.

Cuando se acercó, le puso una mano en el hombro, y él se estremeció bajo su tacto, algo se rompió dentro de ella al descubrir que no la reconocía, pero se mantuvo fuerte.

— Shhh… tranquilo, soy yo. — Le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba sus rizos rubios. Le quitó la cinta de la boca.

— Al… ¿Alice?

— Sí, aquí estoy, todo está bien — Trató de tranquilizarle, pero él no paraba de temblar _¿Qué le han hecho?_ Pensó

— Acércate — Pidió Jasper en tono suplicante.

La muchacha no perdió más tiempo, se acercó a él, sus frentes se tocaron, con un gemido de dolor ella le pasó las manos alrededor del cuello. Él tomó aire como si fuera a hablar, pero esperó más de medio minuto para pronunciar palabras entre cortadas.

— ¿Puedes quitarme las cuerdas de las manos… por favor? — Pidió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba bajo la venda que le cubría los ojos. A pesar de que Alice trató de hacerlo, los nudos eran muy fuertes, no lo logró.

— Está bien… no hay problema. — La joven se sintió impotente, golpeó el suelo con fuerza descargando su ira.

— Colócate detrás de mí, camina diez pasos al Oeste, encontrarás un ramo de lirios, tráemelo. — Más que una petición parecía una orden, sin embargo, Alice obedeció sin rechistar, le trajo el ramo de lirios y lo extendió hasta su pecho.

Jasper lo abrazó (como pudo, pues tenía las muñecas atadas) con fuerza brutal, y empezó a llorar, sus lágrimas mojaban los pétalos de las flores y su sangre manchaba el tallo. Al soltarlo, parecía que había dejado toda su fuerza en ello.

Las dejó descansar en su regazo y le susurró una palabra a Alice entre sollozos._ Bésame_

En menos de un segundo, estaban besándose, los suaves labios de ambos se movían al compás del viento, buscaron con desesperación el sabor de la lengua del otro, no estuvieron felices hasta que no lo encontraron. Una vez más, su paz se vio interrumpida con un silbido en el aire, seguido de un horrible grito de dolor de Jasper. Alice se separó rápidamente y descubrió una flecha clavada en su muslo.

Sus ropas empezaron a mancharse de sangre, y él parecía perder cada vez más resistencia, gritaba tratando de mitigar el dolor, y se retorcía entre las cuerdas que lo mantenían preso para soportarlo.

Alice sacó la flecha rápidamente mientras le susurraba palabras tratando de calmarlo, desgarró una parte de lo que quedaba de su camisa y la ató fuertemente alrededor de la herida, el chico paró de gritar, pero el dolor aún era insoportable.

— ¡Nos vamos! Tiren a la chica en un lago. — Volvió a escucharse la voz de Aro.

— ¡No! — Gritó el rubio con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía. — Les ofrezco toda mi sangre, mi cuerpo, pero por favor… no le hagan daño.

Aro sonrió complaciente, se acercó a Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla que ésta se limpió con asco.

— Sabía que servirías de cebo — Dijo antes de dar la última orden. — ¡Vámonos!

— ¡NO! ¡JASPER! — Empezó a gritar la joven, dos de los guardias la sujetaron para que no se moviese, ella les pateó el abdomen y los obligó a soltarla. — ¡POR FAVOR! …. Déjenme ver sus ojos una vez más.

Aro, con la crueldad circulando por sus venas, supo que sería una buena forma de torturar a Alice, acercó a Jasper hasta ella, le quitó la venda de los ojos, él, poco a poco, los fue abriendo, el azul turquesa de su iris la dejó boquiabierta como la primera vez. Estaba tan absorta admirando su bella mirada que no se dio cuenta de lo que sujetaba entre sus brazos.

Entre las manos _del Príncipe de la sangre envenenada_ estaba el precioso ramo de lirios que Alice le había traído.

— ¡No me dejes! No puedo… — Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos, la chica valiente se hacía pedazos. — Toma — Dijo poniéndole un hermoso ramo de lirios en la mano — Mi alma ha sido enterrada en la esencia de éstos lirios, cuando el último pétalo caiga… habré muerto. Antes… estaré pensando en ti— Ella tomó el ramo, lo abrazó contra su pecho… y observó como su más grande razón de respirar desaparecía entre las tinieblas de la noche

Ni un beso más, esa fue su última mirada, su último momento juntos, escuchó como los hombres de Aro se alejaban con pisadas estruendosas, llevándose consigo el cuerpo físico de Jasper, sabía que ella poseía la sangre de todo su ser, él la había depositado en los lirios, no había nada que ellos pudiesen robarle.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, se aferró a la tierra y soltó el más desgarrador grito de dolor, lleno de melancolía, se quedó sin ganas de vivir, perdió la fuerza de su alma, se hizo pedazos, perdió completamente sus sueños y esperanzas de un futuro a su lado.

Volvió a su hogar con las gotas de lluvia golpeándole el rostro, se quitó a la ropa para hacer saber que volvía completamente sin nada, caminó desnuda por el pueblo, lo único que tenía en las manos era ese ramo de preciosas flores, que ahora… eran lo único que la mantenía con vida. Se sentó en una silla mecedora.

Al filo del a media noche, con la luna en pleno apogeo, y las estrellas iluminando la noche, su ramo se llenó de luz al mismo tiempo que la casa lo hacía, las flores se desprendieron de sus manos para colocarse en una vitrina de cristal.

Volvió a la silla mientras una lágrima se rompía contra el suelo.

Allí pasó el resto de su vida, con sus flores iluminándose diariamente a media noche, cuando había luna llena lucían belleza extrema, cada año caía un pétalo, cada pétalo que caía representaba una nueva arruga en la cara de Alice, representaba un año menos para reunirse con su único amor. Jamás se casó, jamás tuvo hijos, realizó los sueños que Jasper siempre había tenido, se volvió una vieja sabia, con el máximo nivel de estudios en aquella época. Sin embargo, siempre carente de energía, siempre con la cara azotada por el dolor, perdió para siempre sus ganas de vivir.

Así, cuando solo quedaba un pétalo balanceándose en el ramo de lirios, una vieja con las manos arrugadas y con las venas hinchadas, se acercó a admirarlo, lo tocó, sintió como el frío se filtraba con su piel extremadamente delicada, el pétalo era dorado… no solo dorado, era sólido, brillaba. Era un pétalo de oro.

Oro puro, se balanceaba, pero no caía, ningún viento era lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo, empezó a soñar con el hermoso muchacho de diecisiete años que dejó atrás un día, del cual seguía enamorada, nunca rompió su promesa de amor eterno, le decía que pronto todo terminaría, que pronto volverían a estar juntos, que pronto le haría el amor a la luz de la luna como cuando eran jóvenes. No le hablaba un viejo como ella, Jasper había conservado su belleza y juventud.

Con ciento tres años de edad, Alice caminó con mucho esfuerzo hasta el lugar donde habían estado desnudos la última vez, se recostó sobre el áspero suelo del bosque con la flor del pétalo de oro abrazada contra su pecho. Se durmió, para no volver a despertar jamás, la muerte le extendió la mano, y ella la tomó con gracia.

Su alma se elevó hacia los cielos, veía como su cuerpo se quedaba inerte en el bosque, a lo lejos, una luz deslumbró sus ojos, a medida que se acercaba, recuperaba su juventud, sus piernas eran las que una joven, la belleza de su rostro volvió, su cabello era sedoso y largo de nuevo, al tener la luz frente a ella…

Un iris azul turquesa la miraba profundamente, sin perder un segundo… se arrojó a sus brazos besándolo en los labios y extendió la mano para mostrarle su_… Pétalo de Oro._

…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*.*:*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*: *:*.*:*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*.*:*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*: *:*:*:*:*.*:*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*.*:*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*:*:*:*:*:*.*:*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*.*:*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*.*:

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? **

**Bien…. Traigo aquí éste One-Shoot, me he esforzado mucho en hacerlo, espero que haya logrado su objetivo: Cautivar. ¿Lo he logrado? ¿Qué me ha faltado? Díganmelo en un RR. **

**Éste OS. Es COMPLETAMENTE dedicado a mi amiga, a mi hermana, a mi hilo rojo del destino KlaudiaLobithaCullen. Es un regalo de cumpleaños, (Tres días de atraso). Hermana, eres luz, luz que iluminará el mundo, 18 años luchando… feliciades, mi guerrera. **

**Espero opinión de todos. Mil gracias, hasta la próxima. **


End file.
